Problem: At the market, $8$ batteries cost $\$10$. How much do $6$ batteries cost? $\$ $
Answer: We're trying to find the cost of $6$ batteries. $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $\$1.25$ ${8}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${\$10.}$ $ \div 8$ $ \div 8$ ${batteries}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${ cost}$ If ${8}$ batteries cost ${\$10}$, then $1$ battery costs $\$1.25$. $6}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${\$7.50}$ $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $\$1.25$ $ \times 6$ $ \times 6$ ${8}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${\$10.00}$ ${batteries}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${ cost}$ So, $6}$ batteries cost ${\$7.50}$.